Known Bugs
This page is for users to share bugs and errors they find within the game. It isn't for exploits or tips & guides, just problems users have found with the game. Overall bugs *Its possible to spend double the gems you have in balloon pop games if the player hastens enough in tapping to spend gems for games like the Royal Balloon Pop. *The game will occasionally drop the player's progress, resetting to an earlier state. Players will subsequently have to re-acquire any ponies, shops, decorations, or currency acquired during this time. *The Minecart mini-game does not award the player prizes (Except for Bits) after reaching their respective milestones. * In Sweet Apple Acres, the shops tab is blank preventing progress through the questline and collecting bits in the location. * Some ponies like Cloudy Quartz and Granny Smith are gone in the store even if no one bought them yet. * 3 ponies per shop is supposed to provide a coin bonus, but if you add it up, the bonus doesn't happen, you get the same amount of coins that you would if you only had 2 ponies working per shop, on a first gen ipad. *When going to your inbox to collect , after collecting one the screen will blank out and you have to click on Friends then back to Inbox to reload the list of hearts waiting collection. *In both the Canterlot and Ponyville Theaters, even after watching each video all the way through, it still does not give you the reward of two gems. This has been only noticed on iOS with an iPhone4S and a Windows Nokia 920 , but there may be issues on other platforms. **On a Kindle Fire using Amazon, when collecting hearts the inbox will only allow one at a time to be collected. If one switches tabs to speed up the process, the hearts are unable to be collected, and one must leave and re-enter the social window. *When playing the dancing game, the long green hearts that appear are not counted even when you hold down your finger(s). * It is possible to fall through the track in the minecart minigame even with no visible hole. ** The invisible hole happens when you jump and land on the track exactly where two sections meet (each section being one of the patterns of track layout). *It is possible to get the clock tick state flipped, so that the clock only moves forward in the town you are not in. Rebooting the device does not fix this issue, it is probably a save file bug. Note that the clock only freezes when the device is in standby mode or the game is closed, which means when actively playing the clock will tick in both Canterlot and Ponyville. As a result, while the bug is inconvenient, it can be helpful. Based on the behavior, it seems that the state of which town you should be in when the game starts is separate from the flag that tells the program which town to assign the elapsed time while closed to. ** This may be avoidable if you close the game completely, but not always. IE: On iOS, double-tap the Home button and flick the game screen upward so that it disappears. ** This seems to also affect other in-game clocks. The daily special resets to day one every few minutes of time in Ponyville or Canterlot (not when playing minigames or in edit mode) providing a steady stream of bits, but preclusing ever getting to day five, and being a terrible nuisance with the constant popups. When the balloon pop timer reaches zero, it instantly resets to 24 hours unless the player is actively playing. And the minecart timer only advances when being watched. ** This bug is fixed in the Sweet Apple Acres update, as the location state is now set directly when you travel. *Sometimes when starting the game, depending on the level you are on, the game will not let you interact with the book, mirror, scroll, or store, and will get stuck if you open up information about a shop. When quitting, the bit count you have will refresh no matter how many you collected. *On Windows 8.1 devices (both PC and Phone), the game is known to crash at startup, preventing the user from playing. This seems to happen sporadically. Rebooting the device often solves this problem. ** This is often paired with a Windows update ** The best solution to this problem is to disconnect the device from the internet when opening the game. *On Windows 8.1 devices, the game will sometimes freeze and stay frozen until manually closed. When restarted, the daily bonus or 6 hour wheel message appears. * On Windows 8.1 devices, Changelings' crater color will not appear. ** This affects x86 versions. RT versions work as expected. * The Minecart is also ready to play when collecting one minecart wheels from Changelings. * The score multiplier in the Minecart has no effect in Windows 8.1. * Cadence and Shining Armor have been unlocked at a earlier level. this bug is only known in android. * Even after the update, some players still have Fleur Dis Lee as an alicorn. *After the Sweet Apple Acres Update, playing a game with Applejack then entering a different map or game, will cause Applejack's star points to reset. * On Windows 8.1, The Apple tree decorations have no animation when shaken/touched * There seems to be no update for Windows 8.1. Installed in August 2014, level cap 70. * In the Kindle version at Amazon, you are unable to purchase gems or bits, when they are on sale or in normal state. * After the 2.4.0 update, many players are not receiving hearts sent by their friends. * As of the 3.3 update, several players have reported not being able to find Derpy, which Gameloft claims it not a bug, Derpy should appear once in 24 hours. * The game crashes every time when the game isn't loaded fully on IOS devices. * Equestria Girls mini-game's score reset when having a Social Event * During Update 3.3's Mega Event, players' progress reset to zero (Start From beginning,zero Wedding Gifts and other tokens needed in order to complete the chapter). If you have a Traveling Pony, the progress towards the pony will reset too. * Update 4.2, in multiple Mega Event, some players doesn't received any reward from the community event despite being in the top 100 etc. * Changeling Kingdom Content doesn't download for some people when they have fast WiFi connection. * Some users may experience the bar being "98%" at the top of the screen in the game. * In Update 4.3, some user suddenly have huge amount of despite not winning nor earning from events in huge amounts. However, players can safely spend them as stated by Gameloft FAQ. Ponyville bugs * It seems that when Twilight becomes a Alicorn, Derpy will no longer be in her box. However she can still be tapped for bits. The issue is fixed later in the iOS version. * In update 3.7, some lags can occour from the Festival Stage. This can be avoided by placing the Festival Stage in inventory but was fixed in later updates. Canterlot bugs *The Unicorn Guard's house is not centered on its layout grid. When compared with similar buildings (like Joe's House) the difference is noticable. Also laying pavement next to the front of the building will overlap the garden/stone fencing. Everfree Forest bugs * In Zecora's Hut, tapping the Totem Select button before the Totem popping out of the mixture reads as one extra Totem. Going outside without going back to the pot and back inside gives the player another free totem without waiting. This could be done multiple times. * Just like in Ponyville, when Twilight becomes an Alicorn, none of the Mane Six will have their animation artifacts (i.e. Rainbow Dash's cloud, Pinkie Pie's cupcake). When the Harmony Tree is not completed, travelling to and from Ponyville will make shops be collected from quicker. Category:Gameplay